


Give Up On Hope

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Renzou visits Izumo in her cell at the Illuminati base after she goes on another rampage hurting herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the Illuminati and Kamiki Izumo Arc.

It’s been about an hour since Izumo was locked in that small room, but to her it felt like days. Her knuckles were bruises and bloodied from knocking at the steel door and she had a headache. Just a few hours ago she was enjoying her time at the Academy’s festival and now she was here. Wherever “here” was exactly. She didn’t want to sit on the bed and the outfit she was forced to wear wasn’t making her happy. She wanted her own clothes back, not the stupid medical dress she was wearing with the number 0987 on a nametag attached to the breast area.

It was all her fault. She never should have gotten involved with the Illuminati back then. She was stupid to trust other people and now this of all things happened. She couldn’t remember much about what happened at the festival, but she knew that Shima Renzou hid all of this from his classmates. That’s what pissed her off the most. Someone she tried to trust ended up betraying her. It wasn’t the first time and it sure wasn’t going to be the last time.

And now, inside that bright white room attached to whatever medical fluids were pumping through her body, she found it more than annoying. She needed to get out, but how was she supposed to do that when she couldn’t even summon Uke and Mike? She wasn’t the kind of person to just sit back and do nothing for herself. She had to take care of it somehow… Maybe she would have luck escaping this time, but maybe not. Was it really worth the risks of that dumbass pig doctor catching her? 

She glanced over to the corner of the ceiling, where her eyes met the camera staring back at her. That’s right, they could see her. They were always watching her. It was so uncomfortable she could barely sleep at night and when she did, she was only woken up by the members that pounded on the door in the middle of the night. She was tired of it all. She looked away from the camera, cursing to herself under her breath. She wasn’t going to make a scene and embarrass herself, she wasn’t going to make a scene and embarrass herself, she wasn’t going to…

“Damn it!!” Izumo screamed, yanking the IV out of her arm and throwing the IV stand against the wall as hard as she could. It didn’t even make a scratch on the wall and that just made her even more mad. The only thing she was feeling right now was rage, rage, and rage. She struggled to flip the bed over, letting out a hiss as she finally threw it on its side. Tossing the pig-faced doctor’s chair at the wall, she slammed her hands against it.

“Let me out! Let me out of here!” She screamed and screamed, listening to her own words echo throughout the room. “Let me out, let me out, let me out!” She hissed, coughed, screamed. She did whatever she could to make a scene. She knew they were watching her every move and she was almost positive they were laughing at her. At this point, she didn’t care. Nothing mattered to her anymore. No one was going to save her and even if her classmates managed to get in somehow, they would never get passed the Illuminati… never.

She wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn’t come, so she tried a different approach. Maybe if she begged for him she might have a chance of getting company. “Pink-head, I know you can here me!” she shouted, slamming her hands against the metal door repeatedly. “Get in here, you coward! Traitor!” She clenched her hands into fists, hitting them against the door until her skin cracked, the scabs reopening as blood started to trickle down her knuckles. She would definitely feel that pain later. “Shima! Renzou!”

She felt like she was screaming for hours and her voice started to go hoarse. She panted and she fell to her knees and she slowly came to a stop from cracking her knuckles open. “Traitor… coward…” her voice was barely louder than a whisper and her head snapped up when she heard a voice from outside the door. Maybe this time she wasn’t hallucinating and hearing things. She was out of breath from screaming so much she could barely make up words to say to whoever walked through that door, so she decided to take a different approach. If she couldn’t yell, she’d fight her way out.

When the door opened, she quickly got to her feet and swung her leg up but it was blocked by none other than pink-head himself. She growled aloud, going in for a punch but it was blocked again. “You coward!” she snapped out.

Renzou only laughed and leaned against the door when it shut behind him. “Izumo, I got a glimpse of your panties when you lift your leg up!” He looked at her and she could tell that his smile was fake, just like everything else was about him. “You’re making everyone mad so they made me come to calm you down.”

“Does it look like I care, pink-head!?” Izumo snapped, backing off. “Let me out of here!” She stomped her foot, wincing in pain as she did so.

Renzou shrugged, “You know I can’t do that, Izumo. The captain wouldn’t be happy, you know.” He glanced at the camera before looking back at Izumo who had fallen back to her knees. “That face you’re making now is just so cute. It’s so different than your usual angry expression.”

“Shut up! Stop acting like you know me!” Izumo said, falling back to sit down and catch her breath. “You don’t know… anything about me!”

Renzou grinned as he kneeled down to face Izumo. “Oh, but I do.”

“As if!” Izumo hissed, her voice cracking as she started to cough. “Don’t…”

“Kamiki Izumo.” Renzou startled her as he spoke. His voice was soft but had a hint of annoyance to it. “You were born October 11, you’re sixteen years old and your blood type is A. You like reading shoujo manga and your breast size is…”

“Enough!!” The punch was something Renzou should have been expecting, but it was so sudden he didn’t have the chance to block. Izumo stood up, glaring down at the boy she once called “friend” and those eyes of her raged. “Enough… I don’t want to hear anymore!”

Renzou chuckled as he looked up at her. “I really don’t know your breast size. Maybe you could share what is it, hmm?” He blocked the next punch and only laughed. “C’mon, Izumo~ Don’t be so angry!” His eyes landed on her arm, “Oh. You ripped the IV out? That wasn’t very nice.”

Izumo panted, wiping her mouth and looking at her knuckles. The blood started to dry and she was ready to give up. There was no point fighting anymore. She knew that someone would be here soon, telling her that it was time for a checkup and she would be pricked with several needles. “I… give up.”

“Oh?” Renzou stood up, stretching his back out. “You give up? I would never have thought I would hear those words from you!”

Izumo stumbled forward and Renzou caught her. “I give up… mother, I’m sorry… Tsukumo… forgive… me…”

“Ah, she fainted.” Renzou spoke to no one but herself. “Whoo, boy, what am I supposed to do in this kind of situation, huh?” He looked up to the camera in the corner of the room, waving his free hand. “I could use some help, yeah?”

Picking Izumo up, Renzou laid her down on the hospital bed and fixed up the room some. “She really is so mean…” he mumbled to himself. He glanced down at her hand and noticed that bruises and scabs on her knuckles. He gently lifted her hand, kissing it before walking away. “Sorry, Izumo. But this is who I really am.”

Izumo would soon realized what she was meant to do and what the Illuminati had planned for her and it wasn’t going to make her happy. All that mattered is that Tsukumo was safe, or so she was told. Whether it was a lie or not, she could only hope for the best. As for her mother… she was in for a surprise. Those last words she would hear… 

“You’re Tama’s precious… treasure…”


End file.
